


golden eyes

by luciimariiellii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Edling Week 2019, M/M, just 500 words of Ling being horny for an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Ling’s seen a lot of planets in his life. He’s seen a lot of aliens. He’s never seen an alien quite this beautiful.





	golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh that gay shit amirite

    Ling has seen a lot of planets in his life.

    

    He’s been traveling since he stole a ship at thirteen, and now he’s nineteen, so he thinks it’s hard to shock him at this point.

 

    Or, at least, he thought that.

 

    But, he’s been on the planet of Amestris for about three weeks and his jaw has been open the entire time - but to be fair, that’s not because of the planet. No, that’s because of a certain Amestrian alchemist.

 

    Edward Elric is the most beautiful person Ling has ever laid eyes on. Most of the citizens of Amestris have pale skin and light eyes, so Ling theorizes that Edward is descended from another planet. However, the only planet that is a possibility is the stuff of legends, long wiped off the map, it’s very existence debated to this day. But then - would it really be surprising if Edward was descended from legends, from the Xerxian Sage himself?

 

   In the past three weeks, Ling has committed himself fully to befriending the temperamental alchemist. (Under the guise of learning more about Amestrian alchemy. Ling knows jack shit about alchemy and really doesn’t have much of an interest in learning about it.) Edward had been cold at first, but Ling likes to think he’s breaking through his walls. At the very least, Edward has started to tolerate Ling’s touchy-feely tendencies. (And no, Ling isn’t all touchy-feely with Edward because he’s his crush. He’s like that with everyone.)

 

    Ling’s new favorite past time is playing with Edward’s hair as the alchemist rambles about his latest theories and experiments. Edward’s hair is Ling’s favorite of his traits, thick golden locks that reach past his hips. It’s mesmerizing, and Ling had never seen it before on Earth. It’s a more Amestrian trait, but Ling thinks Edward pulls it off best.

 

    And then there’s Edward’s eyes.

 

    They’re another feature that must be from Edward’s foreign blood. His brother Alphonse is the only other Amestrian that Ling has seen with the same kind of eyes. Not only are they a brilliant golden shade, they’re luminescent, they shine like a million stars, and, in lack of more poetic terms, they literally fucking glow.

 

    Every so often, Ling will fall asleep on Edward’s couch as the other boy works, only to wake to brightly glowing golden eyes in his face as Edward tentatively whispers, “You awake, Ling?” And Ling is reaffirmed that he is smitten.

 

    And - and, and, and, they never stop coming when Ling talks about Edward - his alchemy.

 

    Now, Ling’s never had much of an interest in alchemy. It’s a foreign concept on Earth, sure, it’s treated more as a myth than anything. It’s a skill exclusive only to the galaxy Amestris is in, the same galaxy that once held Xerxes. In his time with Edward, Ling’s discovered that most of the Earth’s concepts of alchemy are completely false. But Ling is observant, so he’s been able to pick up on one of alchemy’s biggest rules: you have to use a circle.

 

    But Edward?

 

    Edward can clap his hands, and he will be surrounded in bright lightning and then he can do anything, and, “God, Edward is so cool.”

 

    “Yeah, I get your point,” comes Lan Fan’s sigh over the phone, “But you’ve spent fifteen minutes gushing about this boy, can we please move on?”

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah
> 
> come scream on the fullmetal alchemist discord! https://discord.gg/9STJzm8
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @luciimarii


End file.
